


Make Me

by MaybeImToBlame



Series: You Make Me Love You [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/MaybeImToBlame
Summary: After a fight Chris and Sebastian come back to each other.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamDamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/gifts).



> Thanks to TeamDamon for the awesome prompt!

Sebastian was touching him. _Again_. Sebastian was touching him again. His arm was around his shoulders casually. The moderator directed a question at him, but Chris was so distracted he had to do a double take, asking for clarification. Sebastian’s hand slid back out from around his shoulder and down to his knee where he squeezed lightly. Chris’s eyes practically bulged out of his head at the contact as he shifted trying to move away from him. But he was blocked in on the other side. Sebastian’s hand moved away from him for a moment, but it wasn’t long before it was back, this time on his thigh. Chris practically jumped out of his skin.

Chris couldn’t believe Sebastian would jeopardize their relationship like this. It had been like this since they’d landed in Europe at the beginning of the week for the second international leg of the press junket for Civil War. Sebastian was being so fucking obvious, and he couldn’t help but worried that they’d get separated again.

Sebastian didn’t know what was going on with Chris but since last Monday after the first day of press in the UK, he’d been stiff as a board every time Sebastian was around him and not in the sexy kind of way either. On top of that Chris was barely looking at him in interviews. Sebastian had been trying to comfort him throughout the whole week with simple touches here and there throughout the day, but it seemed to only be making things worse. Chris was _so_ glad that this was the last event of the day.

The whole cast filed off the stage and loaded into SUV’s to go back to the hotels. Sebastian squashed in close to him, their thighs touching, Sebastian’s weight leaning on him, Chris was too furious though right now to offer comfort, so he remained stiff for the whole ride back. He was the first to push forward and out from the back seat when they got to the hotel. He sauntered off, not waiting to gather for the cast on their last night here to go out. He was tired and not in the mood. He just wanted to get back to the room and rest. He pressed the button for the elevator and teetered back and forth on his feet waiting for it to arrive. Sebastian appeared next to him. Giving him a tilt of his head,

“You don’t want to go out?” Sebastian asked.

“No, I’m fucking tired.” Chris said, a bite in his voice, Sebastian elected to ignore it for now. Deciding it would be nice to just spend some time in with Chris if he’d let him.

They got off on their floor and Sebastian waited patiently as Chris struggled with the key card, cursing under his breath as he had to try a third time. Finally, when Chris began getting aggressive, Sebastian took it from his hands and slowly tried it himself. The light on the lock turned green and the door handle turned. Chris barged in in front of Sebastian. He immediately kicked his shoes off and headed towards the mini bar at the other end of the suite. He grabbed two beers out of the fridge and opened one with the other, quickly taking a few long chugs. Sebastian’s eyebrows rose at the scene, poor guy must be really stressed. Sebastian thankfully knew what to do about that, or at least he hoped his antics would work.

Chris had sat down on the couch in the room with his beer, his head resting against it, eyes closed, Sebastian took this as his chance. He walked up behind them. Leaning down and draping his arms around Chris’s shoulders from behind. He began placing soft kisses to his neck, trailing them up to his ear. Chris squirmed away though before Sebastian could really get down to business.

“Stop,” Chris told him, Sebastian frowned, confused.

“What?” He asked.

“I just, I need some goddamn space!” Now Sebastian was really confused, Chris had been distant since the start of the press tour, and he still needed space? What was going on,

“I'm sorry, I don't understand.” He reiterated.

“You! You keep touching me, all the fucking time, out in public, seriously! What the hell was that tonight at the press conference?!” Sebastian was really puzzled now, what was Chris talking about?

“What do you mean?”

“You! Touching me! Rubbing my knee, squeezing my thigh, God, Seb, bros don’t squeeze each other’s thighs like that, in fact, they don’t usually put their arms around each other either.” He said. Sebastian frowned.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” He said.

“You’re not making me uncomfortable, you’re jeopardizing our whole relationship! Which is much worse!”

“What do you mean?”

“People, they’re starting to notice! You and I, the fans, on twitter, they’ve been noticing that we’re closer than usual, and they’re right.” Sebastian gave a disbelieving scoff.

“So that’s what this is about,” He rolled his eyes to the celling, a hand on his own hip, they were now facing each other, the couch was still between them.

“Yeah that’s what this is about,”

“No, I mean people starting to notice, you’re not worried about jeopardizing the relationship, you’re worried about your own skin. How others are going to view you. What are you so scared of? Huh? That people are gonna find out that you enjoy a little dick up your ass occasionally? Newsflash,” Sebastian said, doing satirical jazz hands on the word newsflash, before throwing his hands up, “There are worse fucking things in life! I mean your family is really accepting, what are you afraid of? My mom and step dad? They were horrified when they thought I was gay when I was younger. Imagine when they find out that I actually am bisexual! But hey, you don’t see me fretting over it? You know why? Because I’m secure in the fact that I have you. But you don’t seem to trust that we can get through this.”

“God, will you just shut up and listen for a second!” Chris said, his voice rising as he stalked around the couch to stand in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian decided to bite, “Fine, I’m listening, what is it?”

“Don’t you get it! You’re so talented Seb, and we’ve both worked so hard to get to where we are. You’ve seen what happens to actors once they come out, it can be harder to get work,”

“So that’s what you’re worried about? Getting work? God, you’ve made millions from this franchise, you have plenty of money and so do I, it’s not like we need work, I’d be fine going back to New York and teaching drama back at my old college if that’s all I could do with the rest of my life after we came out. As long as I still had you,” He tried to reach forward to comfort Chris’ seething form, he ran his hands up and down his arms, but Chris still wasn’t having it,

“God, you’re not listening!”

“Yes, I am, I’ve heard your worries, I’m trying to explain that coming out is not the worst fucking thing in the world. You’ll still have your family, and honestly, you’ll probably still be able to get jobs, you’re an A lister. It’s me who probably will have to worry, but like I said, If I don’t get another role after this, I’m fine. As long as I have you.” He tried to lean in and kiss Chris to reassure him but Chris still wasn’t having it as he pushed Sebastian away.

“God, you really are something else.” Sebastian said, finally a hint of malice was back in his voice. “Jon was right, you’re so far in the closet you’ve probably found Narnia. Is your masculinity really that fragile?!” His voice was rising with each word.

“I said SHUT UP!” Chris shouted. Tugging at his hair.

“Fucking make me you coward!” Sebastian shouted back. He was toe to toe with Chris, his eyes full of fury as he stared him down. “You haven’t touched me in weeks. We haven’t had sex since the beginning of the press junket, a _month_ ago. You haven’t even kissed me in like a week and a half. You won’t even sleep in the same bed with me when we have a double suite, what the hell are you so afraid of? That a maid is going to come in at 3AM and see us curled up together? I just don’t get it, do you… do you not want me anymore?” Sebastian deflated, he felt his chest tighten as he squeezed his eyes shut, retreating in on himself, “If you don’t want me anymore, you don’t have to make up stupid excuses… you can just tell me. It’s ok.”

“God, Seb.” Chris said, suddenly realizing that Sebastian was seriously doubting himself right now, that’s not what he’d wanted. He’d just wanted Sebastian to understand how dangerous this was. But after Sebastian pointed out the logic to him, going as far as to confess that he’d give it all up happily, as long as he was still with him. Chris’s fears about the pressure of breaking up because people knew they were together went away, and instead he was left with his fears of coming out.  “Seb…” Chris said, stepping forward, But Sebastian shied away from him. Chris had really fucked things up this time. He’d been so caught up in his own head that he’d become paranoid, he’d even gone so far as to neglect Sebastian, and boy, did he feel bad about that. Sebastian breathed out raggedly,

“No, just… I need some space right now.”

“Wait, Sebastian.”

“No, just… I need to think, you said you wanted space, now you can have some too.”

He went after him, Sebastian was reaching for the door when Chris managed to grab a hold of his sleeve. He wanted to respect Sebastian and give him space, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t let him leave with those thoughts in his head. Doubting that Chris wanted him. Because Chris did want him. He wanted him, needed him, loved him. So much. Sebastian tried to pull out of Chris’s grip, he managed to open the door but Chris wasn’t going to let him go, he pressed him into the back of the door. Crowding him against it and kissing him. Hard and passionate, he cupped his face and tried to convey how much he loved him into the kiss. How sorry he was. Sebastian gave a soft surprised sound at being pressed into the door, Chris licked into his mouth, deepening the kiss, his beard brushing against Sebastian’s chin as they kissed. Sebastian’s hands came up to drape around his shoulders, his hands coming to press against the back of his head in urgency. They broke the kiss, their mouths still close enough to breathe into each other’s. Chris looked down through his lashes as he continued to box Sebastian in as he caught his breath from the kiss.

“I love you, and I’m sorry. You’re right. I’m being selfish… and I’m scared. But… I hope I still have you. I’m sorry for neglecting you. If you still need some space, go ahead, I just… I couldn’t let you go without letting you know… I love you, and if you’re in the mood when you come back, I’d love to take you to bed.” Sebastian reached up to run his hand through Chris’s beard,

“I love you too… and why wait? Go on, take me to bed…” He moved a leg up the back of Chris’ thigh, and Chris got the message, reaching under his ass to hoist him up and allow for Sebastian’s legs to wrap around his waist. They kissed again, Sebastian leaning a little too far forward and causing Chris to teeter on his feet.

“Careful babe,” Chris told him. Bracing him with a hand around his waist.

“Just get us to the bedroom, you dork,” Chris nodded, as he kissed him again before carrying him to the bedroom. He dropped Sebastian on the bed unceremoniously and Sebastian laughed as he bounced lightly. Chris grinned down at him as he stripped himself of his shirt and began to undo his pants. Sebastian began to slide out of his own skinny jeans as well to reveal he hadn’t been wearing any underwear. Chris’s eyes widened.

“No underwear?”

“Nope, that a problem?”

“No,” Chris said as he dove onto the bed, pressing his body to Sebastian’s. Sebastian kissed him again, soundly on the mouth as they rolled so Sebastian was on top now. Sebastian straddled Chris, his hips grinding down on Chris’s still clothed cock. Chris reached up to grab Sebastian’s hips as Sebastian’s arms came up to wrap around his neck again as he pressed himself into the kiss as they flipped again. Their lips moved languidly yet urgently against each other’s. Their heads tilted at opposite angles as they fell into the familiar rhythm and taste of one and others kisses. Sebastian licked into Chris’s mouth and Chris let him drink him in eagerly. Their lips suctioned and parted obscenely as they continued to grind against one and other both hard, Chris’s precum had made a spot on the outside of his boxers and Sebastian’s had smeared against Chris’s stomach during their rutting. Finally, they parted from each other. A string of saliva connecting their swollen lips as they stared into each other’s eyes, Chris holding himself up over Sebastian’s body.

“Fuck, you are so goddamn beautiful,” Chris said,

“Thank you, you’re pretty sexy yourself.” Sebastian said, drawing a finger down his chest.  Sebastian pulled Chris down again, but instead of kissing him he whispered in his ear,

“I want to suck your cock.” Chris shivered at the low tone of his voice but nodded his head.

“How do you want me?” He asked.

“On your back, against the headboard,” Sebastian commanded. Chris got into position as Sebastian got off the bed. Chris wondered what Sebastian was doing but he didn’t ask, deciding to just wait patiently until he got back. Sebastian returned from where he’d been rifling through his suitcase on the floor. A bottle of lube, and two silk ties in his hands. Sebastian grabbed Chris’s wrist and began to wrap the tie around it, Chris’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“What are you doing?” He asked curiously, although he had a pretty good idea, he still wanted confirmation.

“Tying you up.” Sebastian said as if it was no big thing,

“Why?”

“Well, you see,” Sebastian said, taking Chris’s arm and stretching it so he could tie the other end of the tie to the bed post. “You haven’t touched me in weeks, and I just want to give you a little taste of your own medicine. I forgive you of course, but I still want to have my fun.”

“And what if I don’t want to be tied up?” Sebastian paused looking down to make sure there was no real apprehension in Chris’s face, they’d only talked about this in terms of Chris being the one who was tied up, Sebastian having been restrained multiple times during their sexcapades because he liked it.

“Well, sex is about consent, so if you really don’t want to be, you don’t have to be,” Sebastian raised an eyebrow to wait for conformation to continue and finally Chris gave in, nodding, Sebastian smiled, a Cheshire cat kind of smile and went to tie Chris’s other wrist to the bed post. He admired his work for a moment before deciding to get on with things.

Sebastian bent down, letting his back arch and his ass stick up in the air as he palmed Chris, he looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, his face coming to nuzzle against Chris’s groin. Chris groaned out audibly as Sebastian began to tongue the fabric, licking at the spot of precum and humming in pleasure. Slowly, with deft hands Sebastian reached into Chris’s boxer briefs and pulled out his leaking cock. He squeezed the base of it, causing Chris to gasp out in pleasure at the pressure. Chris’s cock was long and thick, and the base came to rest in a short patch of dark brown curly hair while the length curved upwards towards his stomach. Chris groaned as Sebastian began to stroke him slowly,

          “Fuck, please baby… please…” Chris begged. And how was Sebastian to deny such a beautiful request. Sebastian began to lick him, long slow strokes up and down the full length of his cock. He tongued at the underside of the head and Chris's whole body jerked in pleasure. His toes curling. Sebastian moaned, as he laved around the tip slowly, before Chris could beg any farther Sebastian had taken him all the way down and into his throat. He hummed and nosed his face into Chris's groin. Sending vibrations up Chris's cock in the process. Chris's arms tried to come forward, but they were restrained, his hands instead balled into fists as he bit his lip and moaned lowly. Sebastian then pulled back and began to move his head up and down his length at a leisurely pace. Every few strokes he would take him back in his throat, gagging a little in the process but fighting through it. The blowjob was messy and quick. Sebastian stopped as he began to feel Chris's balls tightening. He didn't want him to cum just yet and decided some distance was needed.

Chris was dying to touch Sebastian by the end of it, but with a last squeeze to Chris's balls Sebastian wiped his mouth and instead came up to kiss him. Sebastian nuzzled his cheek against Chris's coarse beard. He loved how it felt against his skin and he'd love to feel it between his ass cheeks right now but this time he had other plans. After all, he knew how much Chris loved eating him out and this was still a punishment of sorts. Leaving Chris with one last chaste kiss on the mouth he moved off him completely. He grabbed the lube that lied on the bed and sat back on the bedcovers. Spreading his legs and stroking his own cock slowly. He looked at Chris through his long lashes and it his lip, letting out soft mewling noises of pleasure as he continued to stroke himself. Chris's eyes were wide as he watched the scene in front of him. He again struggled in his bonds as a full body shiver went through him.

"Fuck, Seb, God, you're so fucking sexy. Stroking your cock, does it feel good?" He asked.

"Yeah, feels so fucking good, I wish it was you,"

"Untie me and it can be me," Chris begged. But Sebastian shook his head.

"Nope, tonight you watch. And if you ask again I'm gonna just use the dildo on myself and you won't get to feel me at all. This is a punishment and complaining about it will get you nowhere, now if you're a good boy for me, you'll get rewarded." Chris groaned. Fisting his hands again and squirming in the bonds but nodding.

"I'll be a good boy," he said. And holy shit, who knew he had a submissive side? For so long he'd been dominant but Sebastian telling him to be a good boy went straight to his cock.

Sebastian had uncapped the lube and drizzled some over his fingers. Sebastian turned and got to his knees, his plump ass now on display for Chris. He reached behind himself and pressed two fingers between his ass cheeks. Moaning out as he used his other hand to pull them apart. Giving Chris a full-on view of his fingers pressing at his hole. He circled his puckered entrance, slowly pressing one inside of himself. It had been a while and he was tight again. He slowly let himself get used to one finger before pressing a second in beside it. The angle got awkward after a while and he decided to switch again. He was now facing Chris. Legs spread as far as they could go, a hand on the base of his own cock as he drove himself back onto his two fingers. It didn't take long for him to add a third and soon he was moaning wantonly and drilling  himself back onto his own hand at alarming speeds.

"Oh, oh, oh, fuck! Yes!" Sebastian cried out as he pleasured himself. Chris was mesmerized. He'd never seen Sebastian get himself off before. Always preferring to help. But god, it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. Sebastian fucking himself on his fingers as he stroked his cock. Touching himself in all the right places.

"Chris, Chris, Chris, I love you so much. I can't wait to feel your cock inside me. You always stretch me so well. Your cock is so fucking big, I love it. I love you!"

"Come here baby, come on, come fuck yourself on my cock, you deserve it. Use me, use me for your own pleasure. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you for so long," Sebastian gave a loud mewl as he pulled his fingers out of himself. He scrambled up the bed, Chris's boxer briefs were still on, his cock was pulled out though and the fabric of them rested behind his balls. Sebastian didn't seem too concerned about taking them off though. Instead he grabbed the lube and slicked Chris up before practically impaling himself on his length giving himself no time to gradually ease himself down and instead fully seating himself in one thrust. Chris cried out his name,

"Oh fuck! Sebastian!" The headboard rattled against the wall from the force of Chris pushing back on it. His hands once again fisting in pleasure as his neck arched backwards. Sebastian began riding him for all he was worth. Sebastian  

Sebastian rolled his hips forwards letting Chris’s cock brush his prostate with each thrust back down. He changed positions, leaning back on his arms to try and gain more leverage, his knees on either side of Chris’s waist as their hips met, skin slapping against skin as Sebastian found that perfect spot, chasing the feeling of his own orgasm.

“Fuck!” Sebastian said, “Chris!” Sebastian grabbed onto his cock, stroking it roughly as he grinded his hips down, swiveling them before lifting up and dropping back down once, twice, and finally a third time, he shouted as he came, his cum spurting out over Chris’s firm, toned chest. Chris cried out as well as the sight,

“Fuck, seb, please… please let me touch you.” Sebastian nodded, knowing how badly Chris must need to come by now, figuring he’d been punished long enough. And honestly, not having Chris touch him wasn’t as fun as he thought it would be, he missed the feelings of his strong thick arms surrounding him as he pounded him into the bed. Sebastian made quick work of untying Chris’s binds and as soon as both of his hands were lose Chris tackled Sebastian back on the bed, kissing him everywhere his lips could reach. Sucking onto his throat, licking down his chest, and reaching under him to squeeze at his pert ass cheeks.

“Oh God, Chris!” Sebastian arched into him, his skin still tingling from his orgasm, Chris kissed him again, licking into his mouth as he braced himself above him, his cock in his other hand that he wasn’t using to hold himself up, Sebastian’s legs had lifted, giving Chris the access to his fucked out entrance he wanted, and with a groan from both of them Chris slid back inside him again, this time he was chasing his own release. Sebastian held on tight to Chris, his arms winding around to clutch his shoulders closer as Chris drove his hips into him from above. Chris’s beard brushed against his cheek, his mouth open as he grunted in pleasure, Sebastian murmured filthily into his ear,

“Fuck yeah, love your big cock, you fuck me so well, you gonna come for me? Come on baby, do it, want you to fill my ass up, make me yours…” At those last words Chris cried out, his balls tightening as his orgasm raced through his cock, shooting his cum into Sebastian’s ass in the process. Sebastian moaned at the feeling of being filled up. It was his second favorite feeling in the entire world. Only second to the feeling of Chris’s lips on his own. Which he got a few moments after. Chris’s cock slid out from his wrecked ass and softened against his stomach. Chris began to smother kisses all over his face. Praising him, thanking him, and apologizing.

“Chris baby, I can’t breathe,” He said, a laugh in his voice, and Chris automatically sprang away, a sheepish look on his face. Sebastian sat up, shaking out his hair that was now sticking up at odd angles and trying to get it to flatten down again. Chris waited patiently until Sebastian told him it was ok for him to touch him again.

“Come here you big lug,” Sebastian said, Chris bounded forward like a happy puppy, taking Sebastian in his arms and kissing his lips softly.

“I love you… I’m so sorry I let myself get caught up in my head… I could have ruined everything…”

“It’s ok… I’m tired now though… let’s go shower and then we can talk more in the morning…”

“Ok, but let’s go sleep on your bed in the other room since we kind of… messed up this one.” Sebastian agreed and then slid off the bed, giving Chris and eyeful as he sauntered over to the bathroom, when Chris didn’t immediately follow he poked his head around the door, Chris had that lovesick look on his face Sebastian would sometimes catch him with, he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You coming? I might have one more orgasm in me, but I can always take care of it myself if you don’t want-” He was practically bowled over by Chris,

“Alright, alright,” Sebastian laughed again and let Chris wrap his arms around him. Yeah, they still had some things to work out, but things were looking up for now and that’s what was important.

 


End file.
